Harry Potter y la Reliquia del Pasado
by Prongs7
Summary: Harry y CO. son enviados al pasado, donde tendran que hacerce de nuevos amigos y tener mucho valor para lograr volver con vida a su epoca... Capitulo 1 UP...


HARRY POTTER Y LA RELIQUIA DEL PASADO  
  
CAPITULO 1.- EL MISTERIO DEL LIBRO NEGRO  
  
En una oscura y tenebrosa noche de otoño, un lejano castillo rodeado por rocas y una gran masa de agua que golpea con una inmensa furia esas rocas sobre las cuales se mantiene en pie el gran monumento de aproximadamente unos V siglos de edad, ese castillo perteneciente a una poderosa familia de magos poderosos, el cual se va heredando de padre a hijo durante cada generación, en estos momentos servía de guarida al mago más poderoso que hubiera existido en los últimos 50 años; Tom Marvolo Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, donde sus más maléficos planes nacían, donde sus malvadas ideas tomaban forma, donde se hacía todo lo que él ordenaba, él tenía el poder, era el todopoderoso, era el "rey" de ese lugar y con la ayuda de sus locas ideas, pronto podría serlo del todo el mundo.  
  
¡COLAGUSANO!- llamo el señor a uno de sus vasallos- ¡COLAGUSANO!- le llama nuevamente, perdiendo la paciencia, ya que como bien se sabe, Lord Voldemort, no es del tipo de personas que conocen el significado de la palabra Paciencia y/o Tolerancia, más bien se caracteriza por una actitud más explosiva y nada tolerante, se tiene que hacer lo que él diga, como él lo dicte y cuando a él le plazca, esa era la Ley entre los mortifagos, La Ley del Señor- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡COLAGUSANO! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTAS?!-Bramo haciendo presión cada vez más intensa, sobre una pequeña copa de vino que traía en manos, hasta que un ligero "crack" anunciara que la copa se había hecho añicos en la huesuda mano de Voldermort.-¡Rayos!- dijo algo molesto- hum...¿Qué es ese olor? Parece, sangre, sangre fresca, adoro el olor de la sangre fresca en una noche tormentosa como esta- menciono para si mismo observando las pequeñas cortadas que se acababa de hacer en la mano a causa de los diminutos pedazos de vidrio- Sangre- acercó lentamente su mano a su rostro, inmediatamente después saco la lengua y con movimientos lentos fue limpiando su mano de ese liquido rojo, cualquiera diría que era un demente- Exquisito.....¡¡¡¡¡COLAGUSANO!!!!!- bramo furioso abriendo los ojos lo más posible y con una mirada que intimidaría hasta al hombre más valiente.  
  
Unos pasos apresurados se logran escuchar en la habitación donde se encuentra el Lord, anunciando que finalmente Colagusano venía en camino.  
  
Colagusano subía las escaleras con una rapidez rara en él, no quería hacer enojar a su amo, no quería recibir una de sus terribles cruciatus, todavía no se encontraba del todo bien de la última vez que la recibió y no estaba en condiciones para recibir otra.  
  
Se paro frente a la puerta, dio un gran suspiro y con gran temor lentamente comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta, unas gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente, estaba ATERRORIZADO, pero otro grito de su amo exigiendo su atención hizo que dejara su temor a un lado y abriera la puerta de golpe.  
  
Ahí estaba frente a frente con la persona mas cruel y despiadada que alguna vez piso la Tierra, sus manos temblaban, sus pies estaban congelados y sentía seca su garganta, su amo lo veía de una manera terrible, un pensamiento circulaba por su mente: PROBLEMAS y unas cuantas dosis de cruciatus, y como si Voldemort le leyera el pensamiento en ese preciso momento lanza el primer Cruciatus hacía el mortífago desobediente.  
  
Colagusano temblaba como perro asustadizo y tembló aun más al escuchar el temible nombre de la maldición salir de los labios de Voldemort, en ese preciso momento un rayo de luz blanca salio disparada de la varita de Voldemort, para después dar de golpe contra Colagusano, provocando que este cayera de golpe al suelo y comenzara a retorcerse en el piso de dolor y que gritara como jamás lo había hecho en su vida; gritos de dolor, gritos de angustia, gritos de desesperación; lo había logrado, había echo enojar a su señor y ahora sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos.  
  
Sentía como si mil cuchillos de fuego se clavaran en su cuerpo, todo le ardía, la garganta le quemaba y el dolor que sentía era indescriptible, sus gritos ahogados hablaban por el: dolor, dolor y más dolor; un grito seguía a otro, pareciera no tener fin. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir libremente por su rostro, con la mirada le suplicaba perdón a su amo, le suplicaba que por favor parara, que no soportaba más ese terrible castigo, pero eso no le importaba a Voldemort en lo absoluto, ver sufrir a los demás era su más grande diversión en la vida, era su propósito y la razón de su existir, no conocía el significado de la palabra Compasión.  
  
Minutos después finalmente el castigo ceso y Lord Voldemort comenzó a hablar.  
  
Querido Colagusano, vez lo que ocasionas con tu incompetencia, si tan solo fueras más atento y pusieras más atención cuando TU SEÑOR TE HABLA. Te ahorrarías ese dolor innecesario, pero siempre útil que acabas de experimentar. Pero tu no comprendes, no entiendes, solo dime ¡¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HARE CONTIGO RATA INCOMPETENTE?!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡NO SIRVES PARA NADA!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡SOLO ESTORBAS!!!! ¡¡¡¡DAME SOLO UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA QUE TE DEJE SEGUIR VIVIENDO!!!!-Exclamo apuntando al aterrorizado mortífago con la varita.  
  
Bue..no.. Se...ñor Yo.... Lo... Sien....to... Mu..cho.. Se...ñor, no... era... mi... in...ten..sión... Por.. fa...vor... de...me.... o...tra.... opor...tu...ni...dad... Se.. lo... su...pli...co...Por... fa...vor....- le dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar, ya que no sentía su garganta y se le dificultaba el hablar, el dolor era insoportable, y mezclado con el temor se le dificultaba aún más decir algunas palabras, sabía que con suplicarle no lograría nada, sabía que ni sus lágrimas ablandarían el duro corazón de su señor, sabía que este sería su fin, no había escapatoria.  
  
Mi querido Colagusano, de que te sirvió verme torturar y acabar con la patética vida de muchos mortifagos incompetentes como tu, ¡¡¡¡MORTIFAGOS QUE NO VALEN NADA!!!! ¡¡¡¡ MORTIFAGOS QUE SON UNA VERGÜENZA Y NO MERECEN ESTAR ENTRE MI GENTE!!!!... Como tu sabes mi querido Colagusano, la gente débil como TU debe ser eliminada, desechada de este mundo- con un simple movimiento de manos, hace aparecer un cuchillo de tamaño colosal y juzgando por su apariencia se podría decir que tenía demasiado filo, para el gusto de Colagusano-Verás, mi estimado Colagusano la rutina de siempre ya me tiene algo cansado, por así decirlo, siempre es lo mismo, saco la varita, digo la maldición y caen estéticos al piso, sin vida ¡¡¡¡ESO YA ME ABURRIO!!!!!- bramo con fuerza, mientras con el filoso cuchillo comenzaba a abrirle una gran herida en el brazo, dándole paso a esa sustancia metálica que tanto le gustaba ver a Voldemort- Verás, esto es mucho mas divertido, ¿No lo crees así? Mi querido Colagusano- menciono al tiempo que con fuerza enterraba el cuchillo sobre la gruesa piel de Peter, provocando que más gritos de dolor salieran de la boca de este.- ¿Te duele?- le pregunta en tono Burlón-¡¡¡PUES QUE LASTIMA!!!- le dice mientras saca el cuchillo del brazo de Colagusano, para después dejarlo caer con mucha mas fuerza sobre su pierna, provocando un grito aún más fuerte, del ya moribundo mortífago- ¿A cada quien lo que merece no? Mi estimado Colagusano-le pregunta. el aludido, lo observa fijamente a los ojos, con la vista nublada, respiraba con dificultad, veía su sangre, olía su sangre, y haciendo un último esfuerzo antes de morir le dice:  
  
Eres un maldito bastardo Tom, lastima que no estaré aquí para ver el día en que te destruyan y te quiten ese aire de superioridad que tienes- una sonrisa aparece en su rostro- ¡¡¡¡¡PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO!!!!!!- le grita al momento en que le tira un gargajo directo a la cara.  
  
Tom se veía molesto, por las palabras de su mortífago, pero aún más por lo que hizo.  
  
¡¡¡¡Eres un IMBECIL!!!!- grita exasperado, clavándole el cuchillo en la parte del corazón y así acabando con la vida de Peter- Te mereces eso y más estupido- le dice al cadáver ya sin vida de Colagusano- ¡¡¡USTEDES DOS, LLEVENSE ESTO DE AQUÍ Y TIRENLO AL MAR!!!!- le ordena a dos de sus fieles seguidores, los cuales obedecieron al instante las ordenes de su amo.  
  
Al salir los encapuchados cargando con el cuerpo inerte de Colagusano de la habitación, llega Lucius Malfoy a reportarse con Voldemort.  
  
¿Traes algunas buenas noticias Malfoy?- pregunta Voldemort a Lucius, recuperando un poco la cordura.  
  
Si señor, mire buscando por la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy me tropecé con este libro antiguo de hechizos y pociones peligrosas, que bien nos podría servir para acabar con ese inútil de Potter de una buena vez por todas, o mucho mejor hacerlo desaparecer y todo sin gastar nuestras energías- dijo con una maléfica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
  
Suena interesante Malfoy, explícame, te escucho- dice con gran interés e indicándole con la mano a Lucius que tomara asiento.  
  
Gracias Señor- dice al sentarse en un cómodo sofá color negro- mire de este libro es del que le estoy hablando- le pasa un grande y grueso libro de color negro y lleno de polvo a Voldemort- ese libro trae las mas grandes y complicadas pociones que existen en el universo, pociones que solo poderosos magos podrían realizar, pero el punto es que leyendo, me encontré con algo que me llamo mucho la atención, en la pagina 587 habla acerca de una poción que me llamo bastante la atención.  
  
¿La poción para viajar por el tiempo?- pregunta Voldemort, después de abrir el libro en la pagina indicada por Malfoy.  
  
Precisamente mi señor, esa es. Estuve averiguando sobre esa poción y encontré información muy valiosa e importante acerca de ella, si se elabora correctamente, esta antigua poción puede mandar a aquella persona que la beba tres siglos al pasado, al año de 1695, aproximadamente, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que según mis investigaciones existe una rara joya en forma de diamante de un color rojizo que puede hacer que la persona que fue enviada al pasado, pueda regresar al presente. Pero ese no es ningún problema ya que se sabe que esa joya esta oculta en uno de los rincones más peligrosos y alejados de la Tierra y nadie ah podido encontrar tan valioso objeto.  
  
Suena interesante Malfoy, continua por favor.  
  
Gracias señor.Como decía, si la elaboráramos bien, podríamos deshacernos de Potter para siempre, ya que como le acabo de informar, las posibilidades de encontrar ese raro diamante son casi nulas y además ni siquiera sabrá la existencia de tal diamante y mucho menos, que podría ayudarlo a regresar a esta época, entonces así nos desharíamos de él para siempre y no molestaría más en nuestros planes.Es todo lo que tengo que decir- se pone de pie y hace una reverencia ante su señor.  
  
No estaría nada mal Malfoy, no se pierde nada con intentarlo y así no tendría que gastar en vano mis energías en un duelo con Potter, sería mucho más sencillo.Pero ¿Quién se encargaría de elaborar la poción?- preguntó más para si mismo que para Malfoy. Yo no puedo estoy demasiado ocupado con el asunto de los dementores.- pero Malfoy lo interrumpe.  
  
Perdone que lo interrumpa señor, pero creo que ese no será ningún problema.  
  
¿Por qué lo dices?...- pregunta curioso.  
  
Ya me tome la molestia de hacerla señor.-dice mientras saca un pequeño frasco con un liquido transparente de su túnica.  
  
Ya veo.-dice al momento de recibir el frasco- siempre piensas en todo Malfoy, como me gustaría tener más mortifagos tan dedicados como tu.  
  
Muchas gracias señor, estoy para servirle.  
  
Ahora tenemos que ver como haremos llegarla poción hasta Potter, o ¿También ya pensaste en eso Malfoy?  
  
Si mi señor, también eso esta solucionado.  
  
Así me gusta Malfoy, y dime ¿Se trata de tu hijo?  
  
No señor, a Draco se le dificultaría entrar a las cocinas y verter esta poción en la comida de Potter, así que por ello tengo a un elfo domestico en Hogwarts.  
  
Oh!!!, que ingenioso Malfoy, siempre tan cuidadoso. Eso es lo que más me agrada de ti.- comenta Voldemort.  
  
Uno nunca lo suficientemente precavido señor.  
  
Tienes razón. Toma- le devuelve el pequeño frasco a Malfoy- Lo dejo todo en tus manos, no me falles Malfoy.  
  
No lo haré señor. Puede contar conmigo.- tras decir esto, con un ligero movimiento de manos desaparece del castillo.  
  
Muy bien Potter prepárate a ser borrado del mapa- comenta y no puede evitar que una risa diabólica se mostrara en su rostro. **********************************************************************  
  
Bueno primero que nada les pido unas disculpas por ausentarme tanto tiempo, más de dos meses, lo que pasa es que andaba con eso de los exámenes finales de la escuela, después la planeación de las vacaciones, etc., etc. y para cuando volví, pos tenía más seco el cerebro que nunca, bueno todavía lo tengo xD.  
  
No podré actualizar muy seguido ya que regrese a la escuela y ahora esta un poco más duro el asunto que antes u.ú  
  
En fin ya estoy de vuelta xD. 


End file.
